


Drabble: The Beginning

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Beginning

Everyone and their mother-in-law had seen Ewan Mcgregor's cock, but few had seen it the way Gerry had. He'd seen it up close, had licked it and swallowed it whole. He'd made Ewan moan using only his tongue.

It was just sex, but it was _good_ sex. Ewan was a skinny little bugger when they met and Gerry could pin him easily, fuck him against a wall while Ewan put on a show of struggling. Even when Ewan was bulked up, he never managed to get Gerry off of him. He never even tried.

He would make a great pet.


End file.
